1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of punch pliers and, more particularly, to a pair of punch pliers for punching holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional punch pliers in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprise a handle 50, a control shank 60 pivotally connected with the handle 50, a punching member 64 rotatably mounted on the control shank 60 and movable relative to the handle 50, and a connecting device 70 mounted between the handle 50 and the control shank 60 to connect the handle 50 and the control shank 60. The handle 50 has an upper end provided with a punching seat 53, a mediate portion provided with two first pivot holes 51 and two first toothed portions 52 and a forked lower end provided with two grip portions 54. A sleeve 55 is mounted on the two grip portions 54 of the handle 50. The control shank 60 has a forked upper end provided with two second pivot holes 61 corresponding to the first pivot holes 51 of the handle 50 and two second toothed portions 62 each meshing with a respective one of the two first toothed portions 52 of the handle 50. The forked upper end of the control shank 60 has an end portion provided with a mounting hole 63 for mounting the punching member 64. The connecting device 70 includes two connecting pieces 71 each having a first end abutting the handle 50 and a second end abutting the control shank 60, a first pivot pin 73 each extending through each of the two connecting pieces 71 and each of the first pivot holes 51 of the handle 50 so that the handle 50 is pivotable between the two connecting pieces 71 about the first pivot pin 73, a second pivot pin 74 each extending through each of the two connecting pieces 71 and each of the two second pivot holes 61 of the control shank 60 so that the control shank 60 is pivotable between the two connecting pieces 71 about the second pivot pin 74, and an elastic member 72 mounted on the first pivot pin 73 or the second pivot pin 74 and biased between the handle 50 and the control shank 60.
In operation, when the two grip portions 54 of the handle 50 and the lower end of the control shank 60 are pressed to move toward each other, the handle 50 and the control shank 60 are pivotable between the two connecting pieces 71 about the first pivot pin 73 and the second pivot pin 74 respectively so that the punching member 64 is movable toward the punching seat 53 of the handle 50 so as to perform a punching action.
As shown in FIGS. 10-12, the handle 50 is made by a punch press. In fabrication of the handle 50, the punch press has an upper die and a lower die which are designed to have a planar profile of the handle 50. Then, the upper die and the lower die of the punch press provide a shear force on a raw material 1 by the impact force applied by the punch press to shear and squeeze the raw material 1 to form the planar profile of the handle 50 on the raw material 1 so as to form the product of the handle 50.
As shown in FIGS. 13-15, the control shank 60 is made by a punch press. In fabrication of the control shank 60, the punch press has an upper die and a lower die which are designed to have a planar profile of the control shank 60. Then, the upper die and the lower die of the punch press provide a shear force on a raw material 1a by the impact force applied by the punch press to shear and squeeze the raw material 1a to form the planar profile of the control shank 60 on the raw material 1a so as to form the product of the control shank 60.
However, the handle 50 has a forked lower end, and the control shank 60 has a forked upper end so that the handle 50 and the control shank 60 produce many wasted materials as show in FIGS. 10 and 13, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. In addition, the two grip portions 54 of the handle 50 have to be inserted into the forked upper end of the control shank 60, so that the punch pliers are not assembled easily and quickly. Further, the handle 50 has a forked lower end, and the control shank 60 has a forked upper end so that the handle 50 and the control shank 60 have a larger volume, thereby causing inconvenience in packaging, transportation and storage of the punch pliers.